


Truth Or Dare (Something More)

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all it takes is an unexpected houseguest to make your life better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare (Something More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



_Who knew what was most likely a really stupid truth or dare would've been the start of something better than said game?_  
_Some of the best things DO come disguised. You've got to look for them, but the reward for your efforts is absolutely worth it._

* * *

It was a quiet day, and for once, there was peace. Jack had been finishing his homework, until the front door slammed open.  
"I call truth or dare!" Miko's voice rang through the air, breaking Jack's concentraition. Letting out an irritated groan, he asked, "Miko, have you even _started_ your homework yet?"  
"Yeah. I'm not stupid, Jack."  
"Did you _finish_ it?"  
"Nope." Miko's voice was way too cheery for Jack's liking, but he knew she would keep at it until he gave in. While it was a trait that was good in some cases, it really got annoying in other situations, like this one.  
A sigh. "Fine," he said in resignation.  
"So, who goes first?" Miko all but launched herself onto the couch, sending Jack's books cascading to the floor, causing the owner of those books to let out a "Hey!"  
"Coin toss?" "Okay."  
A soft 'clink' was heard as Miko flipped the quarter in the air, and she called out "heads!" before he could say anything.  
It landed on tails.  
"Okay, Miko, truth or dare."  
"Since you really suck at daring people, truth."  
"Hey! ...fine. Do you even own anything girly? Like, a dress, skirt, high heels..."  
Miko scowled. "Of course I do! Just because I don't wear it doesn't mean I don't own anything fancy, Jack."  
_And that's what started the whole issue..._

* * *

"Whoa. Miko, what happened to your sense of fashion?"  
"I'm showing you I have a dress!" "No offense, Miko, but that is really not your color.... and it looks like that dress belongs in the fifties..."  
She glared at him. "This dress is really special to me."  
"Family heirloom?"  
"No, gift from a friend. She was taking this sewing class, and she made this for me. She died two years ago."  
Jack bit his lip. "Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"About the friend or the dress?"  
"The friend."  
"Don't be sorry. It's not like you shot her, after all."  
"So..."  
"So..." Miko echoed.  
"Are you, uh... doing anything tonight?"  
She shrugged. "Not really. Thought about going to the movies. Though, they're not reallying showing anything that's actually interesting."  
"Do you want to maybe grab some dinner and watch really old and cheesy movies with me?"  
His offer was met with a grin. "That sounds like fun. Chinese?"  
"If you want."  
"Chinese it is then! _Hey, did you know that Japanese buffets aren't actually..."_  
_And from that point on, that cheesy movie night became cheesy movie Friday, and those Fridays became more than what both of us imagined_...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick story to go along with one of my drawings, which shares the same title as this fanfiction, so if you're interested, look it up on my [deviantart.](http://www.azultheblue.deviantart.com)


End file.
